In a retail electrical distribution system, stored/distributed energy devices (e.g. diesel generator, NaS Battery, etc.) typically serve two primary purposes. They provide energy for peak shaving during periods of high peak consumption when wholesale electricity prices are at their highest levels. They also provide for improved reliability, when the normal power source is interrupted or absent.